


The wait.

by softiehuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Immortal Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Implied Leon/Morgana, M/M, Soulmates, implied Gwen/Lancelot - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: Arthur debe esperar a su alma gemela por quinientos años.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So, vi este prompt en ig y tuve que escribir sobre ellos, no podía no hacerlo. esta es la cuenta @writing.prompt.s y aqui esta la prompt:
> 
> "Tú y tus amigos descargan una app que te dice cuándo conocerás a tu alma gemela. Las de ellos dice cosas como a los 25 o a los 30. Pero la tuya dice a los 500. Todos ustedes se ríen y se convierte en un recuerdo. 10 años después te das cuenta de que has dejado de envejecer."

A ver, Arthur jamás había creído en eso de las almas gemelas, bueno, eso fue hace cuatrocientos cincuenta y ocho años, muchas cosas cambian en cuatro siglos ¿saben? No era culpa de Morgana ni de Gwen, ellas solo querían que él dejará de ser un solterón amargado. 

Morgana, su hermana, y Gwen, su mejor amiga, le habían mostrado una página web que se había hecho popular por la certeza en la que predice cuándo se conocerán las almas gemelas, Morgana le juró que era verdad todo, que ella conoció a Leon -su novio- exactamente como había dicho la página, justo cuando Morgana había ido por su descanso de almuerzo y el lindo camarero le coqueteó. Arthur recuerda haber rodado los ojos más de una vez, pero ellas le habían insistido tanto que ahí estaban. Arthur respondiendo una encuesta ridícula y esperando los resultados.

"Veamos..." dijo el rubio, cuando los resultados aparecieron, Gwen y Morgana tenían la cara iluminada de emoción."Arthur Pendragon conocerá a su alma Gemela el día de su cumpleaños número quinientos en una cafetería, luego de un desastroso encuentro." El hombre guardó silencio mirando a las chicas. "Esto es estupido, nadie vive quinientos años, lamento informarles pero esto es una estafa, Morgana tuvo suerte."

"No, Arthur, esto es real, pero ¿quizás la página se cayó, o algo?" dijo Gwen mirándolo "¿Quizás si lo haces de nuevo?" Su hermana asintió ante la idea.

El rubio lo hizo varias veces a petición de sus amigas, pero era inútil, la página seguía diciendo lo mismo. Morgana y Gwen seguían diciendo que era real, que todo lo que decía la pagina se cumplía, pero Arthur simplemente ignoró esto y más pronto que tarde se convirtió en un recuerdo divertido. Hasta que dejó de serlo, diez años después, cuando Arthur se dió cuenta que no estaba envejeciendo. Había llamado a las personas de más confianza que conocía, a Gwen, su hermana, Lance y Leon. Y es que todos ellos tenían rostros maduros, Arthur era el único que aún lucía de veinte años.

Arthur miró el techo de su habitación, recordarlos siempre le traía un sabor amargo.

Morgana había fallecido en su cama y en paz, Leon lo había llamado a las nueve de la mañana, diciéndole que ella había muerto, el rubio cerró los ojos, aún podía recordar con claridad el anciano rostro de su hermana, su cabello una vez negro ahora era blanco y su rostro cubierto con arrugas. No había rastros de dolor en su cara. Leon falleció dos años después, de un ataque cardiaco. Le siguió Lance, en un accidente de auto, él era el mejor de todos, y aún así se fue y nunca pudo despedirse, Gwen quedó devastada. Ella fue la última, estaba en el hospital, Gwen le había tomado la mano y le dijo con la voz débil que fuera feliz.

Arthur había quedado completamente solo luego de que Gwen falleciera por muerte natural. El rubio se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de apartar los recuerdos, pero siempre era difícil. 

Salió de la cama, estirándose. Miró la pantalla que flotaba en su pared, como un computador, pero que controlaba toda la casa, (El siglo 26 había traído cosas bastante interesantes que no estaban en el siglo 21) vió la fecha, 24 de diciembre, su cumpleaños número quinientos. Más vale que hoy conociera a esa persona que lo ha tenido viviendo cinco malditos siglos.

Salió de su departamento y lo miró, ya habían pasado tres años desde que lo compró, pronto tendría que mudarse no era fácil quedarse en un lugar estable cuando tu rostro no cambia no importa cuantos años pasen.

Bajó por la calle principal a esa cafetería que habían abierto hace un par de días, su vecino dijo que era bastante buena. Cuando abrió la puerta del local, esperaba recibir el olor a café y dulces, ¡no un café ardiendo en su ropa!

"¡Mierda!" gritó.

"Oh dios, lo siento tanto." dijo la otra persona.

"¿No podías fijarte por donde vas?" 

"Ya te dije que lo sentía."

"¡Pues tu disculpa no me está ayudando!"

"¡Pues no debí disculparme con un patán!"

Arthur levantó la mirada, encontrándose por primera vez con el dueño de la voz. Diablos, era justo su tipo. Piel pálida, ojos azules como el mar, pómulos altos y afilados.

"¿Quién usa 'patán' en el siglo 26?" fue lo primero que soltó, y se abofeteó mentalmente. Morgana tenía razón, Arthur era un idiota.

El chico con cabellos tan oscuros como la noche levantó una de sus oscuras cejas. "Yo lo uso."

Arthur sacudió su cabeza, tratando de calmarse. "Mira, lo siento, tienes razón, fui un patán."

El chico se relamió los labios, mirándolo a los ojos. "Lo fuiste."

"Te invito un café." Dijo Arthur.

"¿No crees que yo debería invitarte un café?"

"Bueno ahora que lo dices..." el rubio soltó una pequeña risa. "Solo déjame comprarte un café."

"Te compraré uno la próxima vez."

Arthur sonrió, sintiendo su algo en su estómago revolotear. "¿Habrá una próxima vez?"

El chico se sonrojó y evitó los ojos del rubio, jugando con el pañuelo de su cuello. "Solo si tu quieres, no voy a obligarte a nada-" tartamudeó.

"Sería encantador." interrumpió. "Soy Arthur Pendragon, por cierto." Estiró su mano, y el chico la estiro de vuelta dándole un apretón.

"Soy Merlin Morgan." 

*

"¿Arthur?" preguntó Merlin, entrando a la habitación de su novio. "¿Qué haces?"

"Oh, nada, solo recordaba el día que nos conocimos."

"Eso fue hace años." El azabache abrió los ojos.

"Si, y no has envejecido ni un solo día, amor."

"Ni tú."

Ambos sonrieron.

"¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste?" Preguntó Merlin, sentándose a su lado, tomándole la mano.

"Quinientos años, ¿y tú?"

"Mil."

Ambos guardaron silencio.

"Te tardaste, idiota."

"Tú más, cabeza de chorlito."

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> En un inicio iba a ser Merlin el que esperará quinientos años, pero Arthur merece sufrir la espera también haha. Ojalá les haya gustado!


End file.
